


Just To Keep Myself Alive

by Undercore



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti!Jack, Dark!Mark, Hidden dark side, M/M, Transformarion, cursewords, scared Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off as a little pain in his chest while they were laughing, but the longer the video stretched, the more it hurt. The burning trailed along his spine, along his arms and legs until the tips of his fingers and toes. He stopped smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day, Jack had been sitting next to Mark in their shared recording room making a vlog. They were both laughing loudly at a joke Mark had made when it had started. 

It had started off as a little pain in his chest while they were laughing, but the longer the video stretched, the more it hurt. The burning trailed along his spine, along his arms and legs until the tips of his fingers and toes. He stopped smiling, his stinging hand reaching out to steady himself on the table.

" Jack?" Mark asked, his tone slightly worried. " Jack, are you okay?" He murmured, reaching out to place  
a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. But Jack shrank back, stumbling off of the chair, his eyes wide and his breath fast and erratic. " No,no,no!" He growled, spinning around to run out of the room, Mark's voice calling out his  
name in shock. Not again, this can't be happening again. Not here, not now. Damn it, she promised! He ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him, before taking two steps at a time as he rushed down the stairs. He burst out into the open, fresh air hitting him full force in the face. But he continued running, all the way to the nearest empty park, he assumed it was empty since most people where at home at this time in the evening. With a pained cry he fell down to his knees on to the moist grass beneath his feet. " Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,  
no,fuck,fuck.." He whispered, his fingers pulling at his faded green hair. "  
fuck,Fuck.,fuck." He let out shaky breathes, his whole body shaking, burning,aching, hurting. He couldn't  
Take this, he wasn't ready. This wasn't, this wasn't supposed to happen!

He let out another scream, tears running down his face and his legs gave out, so that he was sprawled out across the ground.

Thump

Thump

He could feel his heartbeat

Thump 

Thump

It was going to be okay

Thump

Thump

Maybe he could fight it

Thump 

Thump

Please, dear god..

..

Thump

 

...

 

...

Nononono....

 

....

 

....

 

Thump

...

.....

 

....

 

....

...

Oh dear god no ...

 

....

 

....

 

....

 

......

Jack sobbed, his hand searching his chest, pressing against his icy cold skin. He couldn't find a heartbeat,No, oh dear god. He didn't have a heartbeat. He didn't-there-no-God, there -wasn't a heartbeat. No heartbeat. No. Heartbeat. No. Fuck-

Suddenly, everything went very still, Jack stopped wriggling in agony. He closed his eyes and his muscles relaxed. There was no breath, there was no movement or sound there was only silence.

There was no heartbeat.

 

There was no Jack.

 

"...Jack?"


	2. Come play

"Jack..?"

A heartbeat.

There was a foreign heartbeat.

Slowly, the man's eyes opened. He pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Jack! Hey! Jack!"

Hands grasped his shoulders, before flinching back.

" dear lord, you're cold!"

A ... Heartbeat.

The man smiled, looking at Mark.

" Jack...-What the fuck!!" The American screamed, scrambling away from his friend. 

The Irishman laughed, his voice hollow. " Jack?" He snarled, standing up. He swayed slightly, but started walking towards his old friend, his movement smooth and fluid. " Jack?!" He spat, leaning down to grab Mark, who was trying to crawl away. " I'm not Jack!" It snarled, bringing its face close to  
Mark's. Terrified chocolate brown eyes met glowing green voids. " I'm not that disgusting, weak excuses of a mammal!" He smiled again, revealing a row of sharp teeth and a black snake tongue. " My name is Anti, sort for Antonio McLoughlin. You got that?" 

Mark nodded, so confused and scared, but so,so disgustingly alive.

With a heartbeat.

"Now.." Anti hissed, dropping Mark to the ground. " The only reason why you're still alive, is because there's something inside of you,  
And I want that something to come out and play!"

Jack towered above Mark, a dark glint in his eyes.

" Well?" He snarled, smoke swirling out of the corners of his eyes, dissolving in to the cold night air.

" Aren't you going to come out and play, darky-boy?" The demon hissed. His features were full of hate and spite, waves of rage practically radiating off of him.

"Or are you just gonna hide behind this pathetic human?" He roared, raising a fist that exploded into crackling green flames. When no response came, a Grimm smile formed on the demons lips " Guess I'll have to kill him to get you to pay attention." 

Mark stared at the Irish demon in horror, frozen to the spot in fear.

Anti laughed.

And brought down his fist.


	3. Come Help Me

"Stop!"

Anti froze, his fist mere inches away from Mark's face.

" who do you think you are..."

Anti smiled, drawing back. The flames that engulfed his hands in a crackling green light died down until there was only a faint glow left.

" ...to just go and attack my host you worthless piece of shit!"

Mark roared, his eyes pitch black as he lung forward, sharp claws glinting in the moonlight.

" there we go!" Anti laughed, letting himself be thrown to the ground. He let out a small uff-! As he hit the soft grass floor. 

" how dare you insult me like that!?" Mark yelled, punching Anti in the face. " How dare you threaten the most precious being to me in such a way!?" His claws raked across Anti's cheeks, leaving deep gashes. " Just so that you can "play" with me?"

Anti continued to smile, baring his razor sharp fangs at the man above him. " it worked didn't it?" He asked smugly, some blood dripping from his mouth where sharp claws had thorn sensitive flesh.

Mark snarled, black ooze running down his cheeks, that kind of looked like tears. " I can't- I cannot believe you would do something so dishonorable like that!" He spat, getting up from the ground and turning Anti his back. " what do you want with me anyways? Surely there more to this than just wanting to toy with me.." He whispered sourly, his hands balled into fists.

Anti's smug smile wavered for a split second, sadness filling his eyes.

But when the other demon turned around to face him again, he had a big grin on his face.

" I need your help, Dariek."

Mark or Dariek raised an eyebrow, the black ooze that ran down his cheeks fading slowly. " you need my help?"

Anti nodded seriously, his fingers  
Clenching and unclenching nervously.

" why do you need my help? Antonio, you're an ancient. You're thousands of years old. You were one of the first to come to the overworld."

" I wasn't one of the first ones, I was the first one." Anti corrected, clearing his throat.

Dariek nodded " exactly. Why would you need my help then? You know I'm not as powerful as you, I don't have as much experience, hell, I've only possessed two other people besides Mark here!"

Anti looked down at his hands, inspecting his perfectly sharp claws. " I need your help because I need to ask dad for a favor."

Dariek froze. " ....what?" His black eyes fixing anti to the spot with an unwavering stare, concern masking his features. " you want to asks dad for a favor!?"

Anti nodded, a sinking feeling settling in his gut. " yes."

Mark shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air " in all these years you've been in the overworld, mingling with humans have you forgotten what of an arse dad is!? Don't you remember that he'll find every way possible to use you for that single favor!? He could make your life a living hell if he wanted to!"

Anti bit his lips, his lower lip trembling as he squeezed his eyes shut. A couple of green glowing tears escaped, rolling down his cheek.

" I know that.." He pressed out between gritted teeth. " I know that dad will find every way to torture me, to make me hurt , to brake me." He paused, running a hand trough his hair. " but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Dariek stepped forward, his hands gripping Jack's shoulders. " for what? What would be so important to you that you'd risk being tortured for who knows how long?!"

Jack avoided Dariek's gaze, his eyes filled with grief. " I feel him dying, Dark, I feel him slowly rotting from the inside out. He hasn't noticed yet, but it is there and it is killing him and I can't-" a small sob escaped anti's lips, " I can't watch another human die without doing anything."

Dariek paused, opening his mouth to say something. But nothing came out, he knew how anti felt. He'd watched two of his people rot with time, aging and wasting away. But Anti had experience this more than a hundred times. He's had children die, he's had people die of sickness, injury, age, you name it.  
And it wasn't easy for a demon to lose their host. It took a toll on their mental health, to be honest Dariek was surprised that Anti wasn't completely insane.

" I can't do this anymore,Dark. I can't take more of this. It tears me apart every time,and I just can't get used to it." He whispered hoarsely, glowing tears running down his cheeks in streams, Dark's arms the only thing holding him up. " But I- I can't go back to the underworld. Not me, anyone but me. I'm the first one to venture out here, if I went back it would show that we're weak, that after a couple of thousand years we just break- I.." Jack breathed out " I have to keep on going. But I don't want to let him go this early. He's got so much to do, so many people depend on him- he can't just die..."

Dariek nodded, pulling Antonio into a hug. " He reminds you of yourself, doesn't he?" Dark whispered, rubbing shooting circles in Anti's back. The Irish demon nodded, a sob escaping his bleeding lip. " I love him, Dark. I love everyone one of them like they're a part of me.. and when they die it's like ripping my a Limbs off one by one" He hissed, burying his face in the crook of Dark's neck.

" I know, Anti, I know.." Dariek whispered, kissing the top of his fellow demon's head. " But what do you want to do? Dad will certainly want something from you, he might even demand you permanently return to the underworld and forcefully rip you from your host. Jack could be cured but he'd just be an empty shell, I don-" Anti hissed, his claws digging I to Deriek's skin- drawing blood. " Do you believe I haven't thought about that? I know the risk for fck's sake, but I need to do it. I need to risk it." Dark let out a small sigh, prying his friend's fingers from his arms and holding the icy hands in his. " Okay.." he murmured, " I'll help you- but I won't let you do anything stupid, okay?" Anti nodded mutely, resting his head agains dark's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made this thing  
> About demons, I might post a chapter where you can see some notes I made about demons :p there were supposed to be Angels, but um.. They kind of didn't  
> Make it into my planned out universe xD I might make another story with demons and I'll definatly add the Angels in there :p
> 
> So in short: the first time demons ever appeared was  
> About 1000 years before Christ. As you might have gathered, Anti was the first demon to come to the overworld. Dark ( or Dariek) came two or three hundred years later. Anti has possessed about 254 or so people, but Dariek has only possessed 3. Anti enjoys the freedom and abilities of having a material body so he usually possessed a human a couple of years after his last one dies, but the time stretches vary. Mark prefers to wait for a person that he feels a connection to  
> to possess. 
> 
> Also, demons don't usually take control of the body, but they see, hear, taste and feel everything that the human does, so they almost get the full experience. Some people  
> Don't get possessed by demons, they are slower, weaker and less intelligent than the demon enhanced people :p
> 
> It's really rare for a demon to take full control of a humans body, some demons don't even know how to do it. Jack tends to do it more often than not. Also, every demon that has come to the overworld is accounted for so the humans can keep track of the more dangerous ones. Of course the general population doesn't know who is who and it is considered an honor to be told who ones demon is.
> 
> Famous demons are thought about in school so Jack is like a very special potato! :D
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS ILL STOP TALKING!
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for their support, comments and kudos make my day. I love you all so much and I hope you guys have an awesome day!


	4. Trough blood and death we walk

The moon stood high in the night sky when Anti and Dariek took a turn into a dark alley, both holding each other's hand in a tight grip, their eyes scanning their surroundings warily. They might be ancient demons, but so close to their father they lost most of their rights and power. Glowing eyes and bared teeth greeted the men as they walked along the dirt ridden street. Anti couldn't help but pull a face at the mess. Organs, flesh and blood strewn across the uneven stone road, dirty and injured bodies laying at the edge , the homeless and the unwanted were sent here to rot until their humans died and they could try their luck again. 

" Don't stare too long.." Dariek hissed at him, his grip on the Irish demon's hand tightening. " they can sense who you are and they don't like it, you're not wanted around here and neither am I. We're living the good life and in their opinion we have no right to show up and 'flaunt' our luck in their faces." Anti cast one more look behind him, the crowd of bodies closing behind them to form a writhing mess of disgustingness. 

" Don't blame them." He breathed out, turning his head to stare at the Dariek. His friend's shoulders were tense and his eyes had a haunted look about, his gaze moving from person to person frantically. 

Why was he so nervous? They were powerful demons and even with their reduced strength, they could easily take on their weaker and sick brethren. Dark had no reason to-

And then he realized. Dariek had been here before, he knew someone here. He was searching for them- or avoiding them. Antonio focused on Dark again, whose empty eyes were now locked onto a small red door at the corner of the road, his steps fastening, splashing blood everywhere. "Dariek-" he began, hoping to get some information out of his friend.

But the old demon gave him a quick glare before coming to a halt in front of the door, letting go of Anti's hand to knock on the door. 

" Who goes there?" Came a deep grumbly voice from behind the door.

" Dariek Fischbach, son of Dergius the Wolf and Antonio McLaughlin , Son of Satan." Dariek replied, his tone tense, laced with worry. Antonio remained still and calm next to him. He knew his dad could practically see fear radiating from  
his victims, if he showed any sign of weakness his father would be very disappointed. Very, very disappointed that could lead to a hundred years of torture. 

But of course not to all your other children, Anti thought bitterly as he cast his friend a glance. " Greetings, Dariek son of Dergius and Antonio son of our high lord Satan." Grumbled the voice and the door opened slowly.

Dark took a deep breath, his shaking hand finding anti's again. " You ready?" He murmured. Jack's demon gave the demon's hand a gentle squeeze. " Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

He said. But of course it wasn't going to be okay, this was his dad they were talking about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for short chapter but this kind of a transition chapter sothat they aren't suddenly in the devil's place without an explanation about how they got there :p

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since forever. I just never found the time to write it ^^ but here I am at 1:27 :D Cheers to wierd sleeping schedules!


End file.
